Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 23
Bluszczowa Łapa z wielką niechęcią zmierzała ku legowisku Łaciatego Nosa po mysią żółć dla starszych. Musiała wreszcie to zrobić, gdyż odkładała to od dwóch wschodów księżyca i Szepczący Strumień już jej dał kazanie o nie pomaganiu własnemu klanowi, ale przecież ona była już zmęczona treningami w Mrocznej Puszczy i chyba zasługuje na chwilę odpoczynku, prawda? Cicho kroczyła przez zaśnieżoną polanę, chociaż graniczyło to z cudem, ponieważ śnieg strasznie skrzypiał pod łapami, jakby kogoś mordowano. Czuła chłód na swych barkach i widziała chmurkę powietrza, którą tworzyła oddychając. Podeszła do pnia drzewa, za którym znajdowało się już legowisko medyka i wyjrzała zza paru gałązek, by zobaczyć, jak szylkretowy kocur rozmawia z piaskową kocicą z cętkami, której oczy, koloru szafirów, świeciły, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś trudnego dla niej, a to bardzo zainteresowało białą kotkę zdobioną czarnymi, jak noc plamami i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed dowiedzeniem się, o co chodzi. Uczennica cicho wspięła się na młodą brzózkę, jak miała w zwyczaju robić, by podsłuchać czegoś na polanie medyka. Pazurami lekko orała korę pnia drzewa, a z każdym uderzeniem serca znajdowała się coraz wyżej gałęzi, która znajdowała idealnie nad polaną i praktycznie dało się przejść z niej na drugą, grubą gałąź dębu, na której końcu znajdowała się wielka opuszczona od księżyców dziupla, do której nigdy nie dostawał się śnieg, więc nie trzeba było marznąć siedząc tam, aż tak bardzo. Bluszczowa Łapa zgrabnie przeszła po "moście" z gałęzi i weszła do prowizorycznego schronienia przed zimnem, z którego zaczęła wypełniać swą rządzę wiedzy. Widziała dokładnie, że Gepardzia Cętka rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, lub kogoś, ale na pewno nie jej, więc coś ją serio trapiło. - ... no i wtedy wytłumaczyła mi, że niechcący wdepła w jeża, co skończyło się ukłuciami na łapach. - Łaciaty Nos mówił spokojnie z nutką rozbawienia w swym czystym, niczym wiatr Pory Nowych Liści, głosie - Mały rudzielec oczywiście wkurzony rzucił biednym zwierzęciem (nie pytaj się jak, bo ja też nie wiem) i tak jeże nauczyły się latać. Teraz będzie trzeba mówić, że... Na przykład borsuki umieją latać! Chociaż mówiąc szczerze wiewióreczka ostatnio wygląda na zmęczoną do granic możliwości, jakby nie spała od księżyca! Widziałem nawet jak się wymyka po nocach, by trenować, więc musiałem dać jej aż nasiona maku, by nareszcie odpoczęła, ale ona wciąż znajduje nowe sposoby na wymykanie się stąd, od przejścia przez ostrokrzew, przez udawanie prawdziwej wiewiórki wspinając się po drzewach, po udawania alpinisty wspinając się na ścianę urwiska. - zaśmiał się serdecznie - Ok. Wszystko świetnie, tylko... Wytłumaczysz czym jest ten alpinista? - Gepardzia Cętka przekrzywiła głowę w geście pytania machając dziwnie ogonem, a medyk Klanu Jeziora tylko zrobił minę identyczną do kotki i rzekł nerwowo "Jaki alpinista? Ja nic takiego nie mówiłem." - Uznajmy, że ci wierzę... Skoro ty mi już opowiedziałeś o swych problemach, w klanie tej z życiem znajdywania radości w nawet największych ciemnościach, to ja opowiem ci o dwóch rzeczach, które mnie trapią... Moja siostra. Znasz ją. Jest dzielna, dociekliwa, inteligentna, sprytna i niesamowicie zdeterminowana w szukaniu prawdy i dążeniu do swych celów, ale to nie mój problem. Pomińmy fakt, iż często gdzieś się wymyka i wraca po całym dniu z, na przykład, żabami i jaszczurkami w pysku oraz rumiankiem dla mnie. Nie żeby coś, ale to można znaleźć głównie na terytorium Klanu Błota, chyba, że śnieżynka znalazła jakieś podziemne jezioro... Ostatnio te jej cechy, które sprawiają, że nigdy nie udaje ci się jej zmylić, wykorzystała w dość niecodzienny sposób... - medyczka zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę i przełknęła ślinę - Zwątpiła w Klan Gwiazdy i zaczęła opowiadać kociakom o tym, że poza kodeksem też jest szczęście, a kodeks wojownika każe nam być idealnym i, tak naprawdę, zabiera nam prawdziwą radość w życiu, bo nikt idealny nie jest i każe nam dążyć do czegoś niemożliwego... I te kociaki słuchały jej z zapartym tchem. - kotka opuściła uszy i wysunęła pazury - Martwię się o nią. Sposób w jaki zaczyna traktować wszystko dookoła jest dla mnie nie do ogarnięcia. Jak można kwestionować kodeks wojownika i Klan Gwiazdy? Ona uważa, że nie mogę jej zrozumieć, bo od początku życia wmawiano mi te "głupstwa" i jestem nimi wręcz wypełniona po brzegi. Mówiła też, że po prostu nie mogę, żyć bez silnych łap nad sobą i, że nie może uwierzyć, iż jej rodzona siostra jest aż tak tym zepsuta... Pokłóciłyśmy się koszmarnie. Prawie nigdy się nie kłócimy, a ostatnio darłyśmy się aż tak na siebie kiedy opłakiwałam Kamienną Łapę... - Spojrzała Łaciatemu Nosowi głęboko w dwukolorowe oczy ze smutkiem we własnych. To co mówiła musiało ją strasznie boleć, lecz obejrzała się jeszcze dookoła, by zadać pytanie - Czy Dębowa Łapa wyszedł z obozu? - Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież nie pozwolę mu słuchać twoich prywatnych problemów. Wybrał się poszukać, czy są jeszcze jakieś oznaki pory opadających liści, ale nie sądzę, by coś znalazł. Gepardzia Cętka spojrzała na niego przyjaźnie, jednak szybko zmieniła wyraz pyska na pełen niepokoju, jakby ktoś miał ją zaraz zaatakować zębami i pazurami w kark. Samo wspomnienie jej ucznia musiało być koszmarnie bolące dla kotki, to samo tyczy się Bluszczowej Łapy, do której napłynęły te koszmarne wspomnienia, które, niczym koszmary, powracały natarczywie. Poczuła żołądek w gardle na widok wspomnień wykrwawiajacego się kocurka, który najpierw patrzył na nią z przerażeniem, by zaraz jego oczy zmatowiały, a smród śmierci rozprzestrzenił się po jego ciele. Przynajmniej nie leżał tam za długo, by robale się nim zaczęły pożywiać. To był chyba jedyny plus tego wszystkiego, który i tak specjalnie nie radował kotki. Jak tu się cieszyć, że się kogoś niechcący zabiło i jego ciało się nie rozłożyło na twoich oczach? No jak ja się pytam? Kontynuując - zimny wiatr zawiał z północy i obaj medycy wyraźnie poczuli zimno na swej skórze, lecz specjalnie się tym nie przejęli, tylko dalej zaczęli gadać. - I... Wchodząc do tego obozu poczułam pewien zapach, który już wcześniej czułam. Taki trochę jak śmierci, ale delikatniejszy i bardziej związany z ziołami i rybami... Czułam prawie identyczny na Kamiennej Łapie po jego śmierci. Na jego ranie zauważyłam nawet odrobinkę białego futra, ale to jest niemożliwe, by ktokolwiek stąd go zabił, lub chociaż przyczynił się do jego śmierci... Ostatnio również miewam dziwne wizje, w których Kamienny biega po naszym wrzosowisku, w kierunku waszego terytorium, jakby czegoś stamtąd chciał... Wiesz może o co chodzi? Łaciaty Nos miał nijakie spojrzenie - bez krztyny niepokoju, złości, ciekawości, czy czegokolwiek, co by mogło pokazać jego uczucia, lecz tylko puste - bez życia. Jakby ktoś wszystkie nadzieję wyssał z niego i pozostawił samą powłokę, której do kota wiele brakuje. Bluszczowa Łapa tymczasem umierała ze strachu. W końcu odnaleźli ślady jej futra, a poza tym Gepardzia Cętka czuła tu podobny zapach, więc grono podejrzanych zwężyło się do wszystkich kotów z białym futrem... Łaciaty Nos ma częściowo jakby kremowe, więc się nie liczy, ale ona, Liliowa Gwiazda, Śnieżna Chmura, Mleczna Łapa i Lisi Ogon. Kotkę zaczęło korcić, by wszystkie poszlaki skierować na siostrę, albo Lisi Ogon, bo czemu by nie, ale nie wiedziała jeszcze jakie są argumenty za tym, iż to ona, więc póki co nie będzie robić burzy dookoła swojego klanu. - Mam pewne przypuszczenia, ale nie będę o nich póki co mówił, gdyż mogą okazać się błędne, a czyjejś reputacji zepsuć nie chcę, więc na razie milczmy, dopóki nie znajdziemy prawdziwych argumentów, by kogoś osądzić o morderstwo. - mówił to praktycznie martwym tonem głosu, ale kocicy to nie ruszyło machnęła głową potwierdzająco, by zaraz potem zabrać jakieś zioła, po które najwyraźniej przyszła i szykować się do wyjścia. Wtem, niespodziewanie, pojawiła się, jak grom z jasnego nieba, Liliowa Gwiazda, która skacząc podeszła do obu medyków, a gdy już miała stanąć przed nimi z gracją, jej łapy postanowiły wylądować na zamarzniętej kałuży i sprawić, by przywódczyni się przewróciła na zbity pysk. Szybko wstała i z mieszanymi uczuciami na twarzy, machając nerwowo ogonem, miałknęła coś. - Tego tu nie było... - w głosie kotki było można usłyszeć wstyd, ale szybko zmieniła zupełnie postawę i machnęła ogonem, by ktoś za nią wszedł, a tym kimś była Mleczna Łapa - Mógłbyś się zająć Łaciatku tą ofiarą losu? Znowu przysypia na treningach z Silnym Pazurem... To się nie skończy dobrze dla żadnego z nas, jeżeli nie przestaniesz się wymykać. - ostatnie zdanie skierowała do Mlecznej Łapy, ale ta miała na te słowa wywalone. - O co znowu wam chodzi? Trenować nie można? - mówiła to tym cudownym Bluszczowo Łapowo podobnym tonem głosu, aż biało-czarnej kotce zrobiło się dumno na sercu ze swojej siostry. Tak szybko dorasta. - Można, można, ale nie po nocach. - Gepardzia Cętka przypomniała o swoim istnieniu i zszokowała swoją obecnością małą "wiewiórkę", jak to nazywa ją szylkretowy kocur. - Brak odpoczynku szkodzi nie tylko twoim wynikom, ale i urodzie, a chyba nie chcesz skończyć jako brzydka jak borsuk? - kotka uśmiechnęła się w konciku warg - Ja już chyba pójdę do obozu. Mam szmat drogi, a muszę dotrzeć do domu przed zachodem słońca. Zegnajcie! Niech Klan Gwiazdy będzie wytyczać wasze ścieżki, swym blaskiem! - na odejście powiedziała i odeszła z obozu z kępką ziół w pyszczku. Bluszczowa Łapa zeszła czym prędzej z drzewa i po odczekaniu chwili poszła po tą mysią żółć do medyka, który patrzył się na nią podejrzliwie. Stwierdziła, iż, jeżeli ze wszelkich sił będzie pomagać własnemu klanowi, to może odczepią się od niej i nie będą oskarżać jej, słusznie, o morderstwo, a w dodatku - czy morderstwo przez wypadek się liczy, tak samo jak to z premedytacją?.. _______________________ Coś napisałam. W sumie to ten cały rozdział jest po to, by rozbudować postaci poboczne, bo jakieś takie puste i bez charakteru mi się wydały. No to teraz jeszcze pół roku i kolejny rozdział! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [[Kategoria:Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy]] Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon